The invention relates to a compressed-air motor for rotationally driven tools, for example grinders, having a governor for limiting the rotational speed.
Compressed-air motors include turbines, vane motors and gear motors. Compressed-air drives having a governor are disclosed in German Patents DE 43 20 532 C1 and in DE 44 28 039 C1.
There is a need for a motor having a governor that reliably limits rotational speed.